A standard algorithm used for camera motion estimation based on optical image matching is the 8-point algorithm, which compares sets of eight-image-points in each of two sequentially obtained images. Currently, 8-point algorithms send the obtained sets of eight-image-points and the corresponding computed rotations and translations to a RANdom SAmple Consensus (RANSAC) algorithm. The RANSAC algorithm estimates parameters of a mathematical model from a set of observed data which contains outliers. RANSAC is a non-deterministic algorithm that produces a correct result with a certain probability. However, when many bad solutions are in the sets of eight-image-points sent to the RANSAC algorithm, the RANSAC algorithm is unable to decide which solution is good.